


Insomnia oneshot

by Its_me_Lunnaly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't check this for typos or grammar mistakes, I wrote this instead of swimming with my family lmao, M/M, They both had feelings for each other, and they were completely oblivious to the other, dream - Freeform, error, feel free to call me out, there's probably spelling mistakes in the tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lunnaly/pseuds/Its_me_Lunnaly
Summary: Error drags Dream to the anti-void. They talk. They hang out more. Feelings uwu. Kissy kissu owo.
Relationships: Error x Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Insomnia oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Uwu. Enjoy!

Dragged into the anti-void again, in the middle of a fight, fun.

"Hi Error…" Dream has had this happen to him quite a few times already, he was getting used to it.

Error was just watching Undernovela on his beanbag chair, in silence.

"You gonna say something?" The guardian asked walking closer.

Error stayed silent.

"Ok then.." Dream sat down next to Error on the 'floor' of the anti-void. He just watched Undernovela still not knowing what was going on. He didn't mind it.

He was starting to enjoy these random(forced) visits more and more. Why? Why did Error even drag him here, and why couldn't he do it when they weren't fighting? What motivates did Error have? So many questions, but no answers for any of them.

They sat in silence, just watching. Dream wanted to ask questions about what was going on but Error seemed to not like that very much, he would go off about how he should know what was going on. He could actually understand Spanish, he was just seeing a lot of stuff without context. That's what happens when you watch a show in a future season.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" The guardian spoke up. "I can't leave on my own and I really need to get back to my friends." 

"...... Do you like these 'handouts'?" Error finally said something

Why did Error ask that? Why would he want to know? What should he even respond with?

"Uh- Yeah, I guess?" That's the best answer that Dream could answer with, but it was the truth. "I don't mind coming here to hang out with you…. I'd just prefer if it was when I wasn't occupied"

"Huh, I thought you hated this…" Error replied still watching the portal-screen thing he had displaying the show they were watching 

"Why would I hate it?" Dream didn't understand why Error was asking all of this, what is he planning?

"Because I'm forcing you to be here?" Error said unmoving 

"I still don't hate it… it's nice, these visits" Dream said, now watching Errors movements, body language is important. 

Error still wasn't looking at Dream the whole time he spoke, he knew he couldn't. Gah! Why did he have to develop these feelings, and why couldn't he just ignore them!? Out of all the anomalies he could've fallen for, it had to be Dream. He kept Dream mostly out of view.

"How do you feel towards me?" Error asked, curious as to what the guardian was going to say

Dream though for a few seconds, he then sighed "I see you as you, an individual. Someone who deserves to he happy. Someone who deserves someone, like a friend-"

"Will you be that friend?" Error asked, tensing up slightly 

"Of course! Everyone deserves a friend, and if you want to be friends than sure!" Dream said happily 

"Let's continue watching Undernovela." Error said

"Ok." Dream replied 

So they continued to watch the episode till it ended. Once it ended Dream could go back to his  _ other  _ friends, so he did, wishing Error farewell, but they knew they would see each other soon, and more often.

\-----

They started seeing each other more and more. Error wasn't just bringing Dream there when he was busy, like before. He was bringing the guardian there mostly when he wasn't busy, which was nice for Dream.

They liked these hang outs a lot, it ment Error was happy, which made Dream happy, and Error wasn't so lonely anymore. 

~A few months later(ish)~

Dream had realized he has been crushing on Error for a while now. He loved everyone, but Error… he was different. Hhhe should tell him, keeping secrets isn't good, so next time they have a hang out in the anti-void he'll tell him

\-----

That's it! He's gotta tell Dream. It's going to happen sooner or later so why not sooner, right? He was just scared of rejection, or possibly ruining one of the only friendships he has/had, but none the less, better to try. So next time they're in the anti-void he'll confess.

\-----

Today was a perfect day to drag Dream here so that's what. Error did. Dream didn't expect it but he wasn't really doing anything so it was nice, but then he remembered what he needed to do. He felt his face heat up a tiny bit, but now that he was looking at it, Errors face had the slightest blue tint to it.

"Hi Error!" Dream said happily

"Hey Dream…. I have something to tell you" Error said, making full eye contact

"Oh, I have something to tell you as well." Dream said as he felt his face heat up a bit morr

"Uh, you go first-"

"No, you should, you said you have something to tell me first!" Flawless logic by Dream

"How about we say it at the same time?" Error suggested, he was getting more nervous 

"Oh, that's a good idea" Dream said

"Ok, three" Error started the countdown

"Two" Dream followed

"One!" They both said at the same time

"I LOVE YOU!" They both said, their faces erupting into blush as they heard the other

They just looked at each other in silence, processing what this ment…. They both had feelings for each other, and they both confessed.

Once Error properly processed what Dream had said he crashed. Dream instinctively walked over to him. This was the first time Error had crashed in front of Dream, Dream knew Error crashed, he had heard a lot about it from Ink. 

So he waited, that's all he could do. His thoughts were racing, how lucky of him, his crush was mutual. 

Rebooting….

  
  
  
  
  


Reboot complete!

Error suddenly snapped back to life, Dream right in front of him, really close to him. He, by instinct, wrapped Dream in his strings. Woops. 

"Uh- welcome back Error-" this was awkward, he hadn't been tied up in his strings in forever, most of the time Error just wraps his wrist and lightly tugs, signifying he wants Dream there.

Error didn't immediately set down Dream, he saw an opportunity. One he'd rather not pass up. Him and Dream hadn't touched each other yet, thanks to haphephobia. Dream respected it and never tried anything.

Error walked to the immobile Dream, he was at least making sure he wasn't hurting him.

"What are you doing?" Dream asked, curious.

Error braced himself for the pain, and potential crash that was going to happen but he quickly grabbed Dreams hand. He felt lots of pain, he almost crashed, but he didn't. 

"OH!" Dream was surprised, Error never wanted to touch anyone so this was a weird, but nice, change. "You ok?"

Lp

"I̮̗͎̤̖͋̅̀ ͈̟̺̰͔͒͛̇̅̕ţ̡̛̪͇͖͊̉̋̒h̙̬͉̞̮̒͗̽͐̊į̛̤͉̯̟̆͑̄͘n̡͓͈͈̺̉͛̎͒̕ḳ̪̹̞̾̈͑̾͘" Error responded, his voice super glitched out. It was almost too glitchy to hear what he had said. He still didn't let go of Dream hand however.

Error stood there in silence, waiting for his glitches to die down, Dream did too.

After a few minutes Error glitches faded away along with the pain. He let Dream out if the strings, still holding his hand.

"So…." Error said looking into Dreams eyesockets, specially his eyelights

"Can i have your other hand?" Dream asked

"Uh, sure, hopefully it doesn't hurt…" Error raised his hand up to let Dream take it

Dream slowly reached his free hand to Errors other free hand and slowly laced their phalanges together. While he did this he watched Error face, for any pain or anything of the sort. There was a little bit but it was nowhere near as painful as before.

"There! Now we're holding both hands!" This was good for Errors haphephobia, Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Y̵e̶a̵h̶" Errors voice was glitchy again but they both didn't pay too much mind to it

They both stood there, just holding hands. It was nice. They were both at peace

"Do you want to try something else?" Dream asked not giving any hint for what he was about to do

"Sure." Error replied 

Without hesitation Dream leaned forward, enough to kiss Error, both their faces lighting up in blue and yellow blush respectively. Error surprisingly didn't crash, but he came close. 

He melted into the kiss once he was done almost crashing. Dream did too.

After a few seconds they pulled away, still blushing, a lot.

This relationship was going to work out, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
